The Truth of It All
by Ela-Pace
Summary: He said he would die for her and he meant it. Sakura finally see where she belongs and who she wants to be with. There’s absolutely no question about it. If only tears could wake the dead. Then again with him you don't need tears. One shot R&R. My first a


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. ( Side Note) The title doesn't really fit but it's the best I could come up with. If you have any ideas or suggestions don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks. This is my first attempt at this paring.

**------ The truth of it all------**

She looked down at the bloody and unconscious man lying in front of her. Her eye filled with tears as she ran her hand down his face. She tried to wake him but it was no use. Everything she had learned as a medical nin was useless. She couldn't help him. All the rules of a Shinobi went out the window as she collapsed in tears over her fallen teammate. From the second time in her life she felt the bitter despair that can with the shock of death.

"N…No… not…. a… a ..gain." Tears broke her words and fear wrapped it self around her. She could believe he was gone. She punched him in chest. "Get up." It was childish and irrational. She pounded her fist into he body. I was the only thing she could do. "You… you're… an… Idiot." He died protecting her. "They were… aiming for… for me." Protecting her the way he always had. "You're… an … Idiot."

She didn't have the energy to hit him. She didn't have the energy to fight anyone any more. She just laid her head on his chest and cried. She listened desperately for a heat beat but all she could her was the sound of her own sobbing. She kept telling herself he couldn't be dead. He couldn't leave her. Not when finally realized how stupid she had been. Her mind was pulled into the past.

The day she was put on team seven was the best day of her life. Every training session she'd do her best to impress the dark haired member of their team. She cheered him on. She ignored everyone else. She ended friendships for him. She ran after him. She bagged him to stay with her. She pleaded to go but he said no. She cried for him and prayed somehow he'd come back.

So many years were wasted and they'd never get then back. She led him to his death and still he protected her. Just like he promised. Somewhere along the line she ran out of tears but the guilt was still there. After all she had done to him, he did his best to keep his promise. "I'm sorry."

She ignored him like everyone else in the village, yet he still called her "friend". She called him useless, weak and put him down for no reason. He was always there. He never made her cry only laugh. Sometimes it wasn't intentional but still. She never had to chase him; he was always just "there". He never made her beg. With him she didn't even have to ask.

The irony of it all made her laugh. They spent years hunting the dark haired the boy she _thought_ she loved. When in truth the one she really wanted was right next to her the whole time. She couldn't control her laugher but she was in no way laughing with joy.

"Sakura"

Her head shot up and she stared at the blond man lying on the ground. Her eyes filled with tears and she put her head back on his chest. His eyes were still closed. She told herself to stop. That he didn't say anything. It was her mind playing tricks on her. The same way it had when Sasuke waked out.

She forced the tears the away. She knew he wouldn't want her to cry not even over his death. She placed her hand in his and just listened to the silence. She felt him lightly squeeze her fingers. She looked at his hand to see all but one of his injures gone. She watched as the last wound on the back of his hand began to heal itself. She listed to silence to hear it wasn't silent anymore. His heart was beating loud and strong. She was so wrapped in her misery she didn't notice.

She shot up fasted then she had before. She focused her emerald green eyes one his brilliant blue ones. This time she didn't fight the tears she just hugged him as tight as she could.

"Why are you crying?" She squeezed him one last time before broking the hug. "I'm the on with a pink haired hippo trying to crush me." He sat up and cracked his neck. She just looks at him. "You should really lay off the ramen." The vein in her forehead started to throb. "Is your head going to explode?"

He started poking her forehead and she couldn't help but feel sorry for one Hinata Hyūga. "At least she has Kiba."

"What's Kiba got to do with you're head?" He never stopped poking her.

"Naruto… You're an **IDIOT.** "

**------Hope you enjoyed it.------**

Thanks for reading, please review. It very depressing when you see you're story has gotten over 500 hits and only 7 reviews. Even if you didn't like it, please review. And thank you to those who already have. -- Ela


End file.
